Bewitched Fairytale
by E11
Summary: Harry leaves for five years because he couldnt bear the strain of cedric diggory haunting him day and night. Five years later, He returns to find Hermione married. Hermione's heart still belongs to him and only him, together they face the pain and hate th
1. Default Chapter

Bewitched Fairytale  
  
by  
  
E1 "If you sleep you , sleep with god and if I cry it's for my heart" I sang in the softest voice hoping not to be heard. I leaned back on the soft leather whilst listening to the slow song, closing my eyes . I truly have never felt relaxation until this moment. "If you sleep, if you sleep, I'll sleep too" the music faded out. My eyes popped open, in front of me stood Harry looking intensely at me, I jumped a bit. "Harry, you startled me" I said in barely a whisper , he smiled back at me. I got lost in his eyes, its inevitable how he makes me go round and round and round. I shut my eyes to make us lose contact, then he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss.  
  
It was heaven.  
  
My fingers ran in his hair, messing it up even more. His hands wandered up and down my bare back. He pulled back and said "I have to go", I pulled him back , not wanting him to go, wishing that the fact that he had to go was a mere dream and it was....  
  
I woke up with a start, my frizzy hair in my eyes. Harry was next to me , fully dressed. I looked at him , he told me "I have to go, honey" , I shook my head in denial. He looked into my eyes and gave me a final kiss before leaving. I said his name , he turned to glance at me, I looked at him for a brief second before turning away. His eyes welled up in tears , in one swift motion he turned away "I have to go, Hermione . I just have to" , "What do you mean you have to? You don't have to do anything" He kept his silence "Look at me Harry, look at me" I screamed. "Hermione , you don't understand , no one does. Every day I walk in this school, from classroom to classroom and at that same moment I can see him , I can see his face looking at me , scowling at me. His eyes full of pain, the veins in his temple throbbing . Every day I look at his loved ones and every day I realize that they hate me more and more. I killed him, Hermione, I killed Cedric Diggory" he said while looking at me straight in the eye.  
  
My emotions I couldn't control anymore , my tears I couldn't hold back. I felt the liquid on my cheeks. He noticed my tears and immediately pulled me into a hug. "That was 3 years ago , Harry. People have gotten over it and I think you should too" "I cant I'm sorry I want to but I cant" , I pushed him out of my grasp "Don't I mean anything to you? Won't you even consider my feelings? Don't you even love me?" I practically shouted at him. "I never loved nor am I going to love anyone as much as I love you. Please understand" he practically begged. I was disgusted, I was truly disgusted at his actions, how can he expect me to except his love after leaving me alone in awe. "As far as I know, Harry Potter, if you walk out that door you are no longer my lover nor my friend"  
  
He stared at me in horror " Do you not think that I don't want to stay here with you? Do you not think that I want to make passionate love to you all night? To kiss you in the mornings? To love you all afternoon" I barely gave a reply. "I have never thought you, Hermione Granger to be selfish, never in my entire life". With that final word, he stormed out of the room.  
  
After that horrible incident, I would spend my evenings studying even more. Lounging around in the common room, drinking butter beer to drown my sorrows. I never really got over Harry, his warm breathe against my face, his charming ability that could extinguish my tears. I truly did love Harry. He was my everything and I was his, if only I had brought myself over my selfishness and accept that he had to go. I just couldn't bear to not spend my time with him, I just couldn't bear letting him go.  
  
Although Harry was always in my heart, I knew that I had to move on. I spent my time with some men, all of them nothing like Harry. Every time they kissed me, I would dream it was Harry. Look at me, I cant bring myself to stop thinking about him while he's probably off gallivanting with thousands of different girls. If only , if only I hadn't been so selfish.  
  
After separating from him , I truly thought that I would never see him again ever. But I was wrong, dead wrong.  
  
TBC....  
  
Disclaimer :I own nothing. J.K Rowling owns every single character (Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron , Draco , Hagrid) that is featured in this story is hers except Madam Shally. The plot is partly based on Wuithering Heights but it isn't wholly based on it , it isn't mostly.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hellooo!! I just wanna say thanks for reading. Read and review, flames welcomed. 


	2. Meetings

Bewitched Fairytale  
  
I met you during a train ride, To go to inside the horizon, I truly wish you are by my side, Right now I'm here in trepidation,  
  
We started out as friends, Ended up as lovers, You were always there to lend a hand, Sadly, I was always the misnomer,  
  
You're my misery, You were my happiness, That was all you had to be, Now, you extinguished my brightness.  
  
I looked over my latest poem and cried, I cried hard. My tear drops landed on the piece of parchment. It showed that my perspicacity of Harry not loving me was right. He left and never came back. Where is he? Hopefully in hell, being the devil that he is. Five years had passed, not a single letter was sent from Harry, not a single phone call. He totally erased me in his life. I made my way out of my apartment. I walked to my university, looking up there was a banner in big bold letters , it spelled GRADUATION DAY COMING SOON. I sighed. That also meant that my wedding day is advancing soon. I went to class, taking my usual spot. I never really needed to pay attention in class. With my frizzy hair up in a pony tail , I was very noticeable . Someone kept staring at me, I could feel it, their beady eyes tracing my shape. Lavender, my best friend whispered in my ear "I think the new lecturer has developed a liking to you" . I looked up , I saw those eyes, those emerald green eyes and immediately realized who it was. Hesitantly, I broke eye contact, not wanting for him to recognize me.  
  
Blocking my face, I whispered into Lavender's ear "Don't you recognize him?" , "Uh, no" , "That's Harry Potter". Lavender stared Harry in awe, I immediately piped up a bit to loudly "Don't stare!" ,everyone looked at me. I smiled and said "Uhh , sorry", Harry smirked. After class I ran off without even looking at him. While waiting at the front entrance for Ron, I spotted Harry, he had changed a lot. His hair was more messier than ever, his height had increased and not that I noticed or anything but he really is attractive.  
  
I didn't notice.  
  
Ron arrived a while later, he walked with a cool stride. "Hey Hermione" he said while smiling, he leaned in for a kiss but I pulled away and grabbed him by the arm "mouvemente, Chef Perrier Italian Restaurant " I said while snapping my fingers. We arrived there in seconds, Ron looked at me bewildered. "I'll explain later" Right now I need to come up with a story I thought.  
  
(My POV)  
  
Madam Shally was cleaning the apartment when someone knocked on the door. "Now, who could that be" she exclaimed. She opened the door, Harry was standing there. "Ooo, hot stuff" she muttered under her breathe, "Hi, Is Hermione Granger at home?" Harry asked with a smile, Madam Shally licked her lips a bit "No, she isn't. May I know who you are?" , Harry felt a bit of "sexual tension" . He tugged at his collar "I'm Harry Potter , since she's not at home , I'll probably be off" he ran off without a reply. "You can stay if you want" Madam Shally shouted after him, "what a strange boy" she muttered.  
  
(back to herm's)  
  
I looked in his eyes , he looked back at mine. It was fugacious. I broke the stare, taking a bite of my fillet minion. He seemed sad that I broke it. Moving my leg, I barely touched his thigh. He jumped. He smiled up at me in a levity sort of way. Suddenly I felt something touching my thigh. It was my turn to jump. "Ron!" I mouthed. He smiled.  
  
We were back in my apartment, I couldn't recall what had happened before. I was leaning on a wall in the elevator while Ron kisses my neck . He had his tongue roaming all over my neck. I moaned and clutched the handle tightly. Suddenly, the elevator door opened and someone walked in. I recognized him. You all know who him is right? . Ron stopped to kiss me but I immediately pulled him on my lips. Kissing him passionately while eyeing Harry. What is up with that guy? There are people snogging right under his nose and he doesn't even notice.  
  
But damn, he's cute.  
  
I didn't say that, I didn't say that. The elevator door opened. Quickly, I pushed him out.  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N : I know its short but I was too tired to write it. Sorry, Buh bye.  
  
Disclaimer : Rowling owns everything. 


End file.
